


Backup Plans

by FrozenHearts



Series: Magnus Bane's Magical Menagerie Of Menaces & Friends [4]
Category: Gotham (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Canon Compliant, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Clary is wary, Crossover, Episode Related, Gen, I forget which one, Isabelle is impressed, Let's Go Rescue Jace!, Lightwood Siblings Feels, Magnus Bane is a Little Shit, Magnus and Lydia know some sketchy people holy shit, Mentioned Jace Lightwood, Mentioned Valentine Morgenstern, Mentioned Victor Aldertree, Mistaken Identity, POV Clary Fray, Rescue Missions, Self-Harm, Valentine Morgenstern Being an Asshole, Victor doesn't have time for this, Victor is a Good Egg, mentions of self harm, very little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9457268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: At first, Clary thought she was looking at a much younger version of Valentine, if he dressed better and had great skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching Gotham all day I don't know how this came about lol

"You got the Zsasz?"

"I got the Zsasz, let's get started."

When Clary heard this exchange between Magnus and Lydia, Clary thought it was some form of a weapon. Some ancient Shadowhunter artifact that could do some mystical shit like all the other weapons kept in the Insitute. Curious, she and Isabelle tagged behind them, Isabelle's heels clicking as she walked with a strong purpose towards the meeting hall.

"So, what's the Zsasz?" Clary asked as they shut the door behind them. She yanked until the heavy door gave in, swinging shut with a loud boom.

Isabelle grinned, flipping her long dark hair over her shoulder, "Not 'what', but rather 'who.'"

Clary was about to ask when Isabelle guided her to sit at the table, and she jumped with a start.

Staring back at her was a young man with pale skin, wearing a fitted black suit. His eyes were wide almost in a creepy way, his bald head shining under the flouresent lights. 

At first Clary thought she was looking at a much younger version of Valentine, if Valentine had great skin and dressed better. They simply stared across the table as the others situated themselves, chairs scraping the floor and small whispers amongst Lydia and Alec, Magnus having conjured what looked like blueprints.

"Alright..." Magnus unfurled the paper across the table, "This is the layout of the basment Valentine currently has Jace in." Magnus used the tip of his finger to draw a circle with his magic, a small red 'x' appearing in the area.

"This is where we believe Valentine is keeping him," Lydia added, "the plan is simple: go in pairs to scope te area for guards."

"Find any, take them out," Magnus said, "we need to be as quick and as quiet as possible for this to work."

Okay. That sounded like an okay plan. Smooth and simple. Straight to the point, although the Valentine doppelganger was starting to unnerve her, making Clary squirm in her chair. 

"Okay, but what about your friend here?" Isabelle piped up, "Who is he?"

Magnus and Lydia stared dumbfoundedly, as if it were obvious. Looking between everyone, the man cleared his throat.

"I owe Magnus a favor," he said as he leaned forward on his elbows, "Victor Zsasz, hired.... help."

 Isabelle crossed her arms, "Jow do we know you aren't Valentine himself? You look like him."

Victor rubbed his jaw, smirking as he said, "That other guys thought I was. Pulled your little glowstick on me."

Clary didn't miss Lydia's grimace, "You didn't..."

Victor looked apalled, "Shoot Raj? Of course not! I may have just told him I'd make him swiss cheese and may have put a few bullets in the wall if he tried anything again-"

"I thought Shadowhunters didn't use guns?" Clary surprised herself when she spoke. Victor's attention was on her now, "I mean, we really mostly use the Seraph blades."

"Zsasz isn't a Shadowhunter," Magnus answered for him, "he's mundane."

"But he can see us and everything.

Lydia raised an eyebrow at the gunman, "He's been able to bypass Shadowhunter magic since we can remember. No one really knows why."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath, "Gotham is full of crazies. I don't see why we have to protect that city on top of everywhere else."

Clary almost snorted. She had to have heard wrong or Simon was going to have a field day. 

"When you have asylum patients mingle with gangsters and men playing God-" 

"Raziel!" Isabelle coughed into her fist.

"-it means you see some shit," Victor ignored Isabelle's comment. "And your little Valentine pal isn't doing me any favors."

With that said, Victor bent his head over the map with Lydia and Magnus. Clary exchanged another look with Isabelle as Alec activated his parabatai rune.

She didn't really want to think about the kind of shit Victor has seen.

\------

Valentine's boat was just that, a boat. Clary was running along the deck of a great white yacht, alongside Victor and Alec. Alec's parabatai rune seemed to glow as they got closer, Alec barely even able to look at it as he bit back the pain. Victor's bald head was the only thing Clary could make out in the dark, his clothes making him all but disappear.

Demons were everywhere. Clary wasn't sure how many were just demons or Forsaken, as she sliced and cut her way through them. Alec was shooting as best he could, side-stepping here and there and slashing if he needed to.

Victor, however, was a hurricane. There was no method to his fighting; he simply barrelled through, a maniacle gleam in his eye as he went in, guns blazing.

"That's all of them," Alec announced with a final twang of his bow, "Jace is close."

A surge of relief swept through Clary. Jace was still alive! She followed the two men, watching from the corner of her eye as Victor switched out his guns for daggers.

"How many were there, huh?" he asked. His blade glinted in the moonlight as he rolled up his sleeves, "Fifteen?"

Clary shrugged, "I guess so? Doesn't matter anyway-"

She cut herself off with a gasp of horror as Victor pressed th blade to his forearm, making a thin slice. Red dripped menacingly, mingling with what looked like old scars as he held the knife against his arm to cut again.

"What the fuck-" Alec started, reaching for the dagger. Victor managed to get another cut in before Alec successfully snatched the knife away, "What the actual fuck are you doing?!"

Victor snorted, "Gotta keep count somehow, right?"

Alec looked incredulous, voicing Clary's concern for her, "Count of what?"

"I've often wondered that myself," a voice said from behind. Clary whirled around to see none other than Valentine stroll casually across the deck, black dress shoes slipping slightly on the wet surface.

It took her a minute to realize that it was Valentine, not Victor Zsasz who was glowering down at her with mock affection. A seraph blade hung loosely in his hand, the blue glow faint. Victor scoffed, rubbing his hands together as he took a step forward.

"Heya Valentine!" Victor crowed, "Fancy seeing you here, huh?"

Valentine glared, "Zsasz. How you are able to see into the Shadowhunter world-"

"The great mystery, I know," Victor smirked, "Doesn't help that all I've had to deal with for the past year are asylum inmates, freaks of nature and oh! You're demons trying to infiltrate my city."

"Gotham?" Valentine laughed, actually laughed, sending chills down Clary's spine, "That city was already full of demons. Even before I got there."

Victor nodded. Clary saw that hint of madness in his eye again.

"Well, impersonating me was a low blow, Val. We all know I'm the better looking twin."

"Twin?" Clary asked Alec. Alec merely shook his head, grabbing her arm to pull her along.

"I don't know, and I don't care," Alec hissed, "Jace is close, so we'll get him while Zsasz deals with Valentine."

Clary nodded, following Alec as he stuck to the shadows, bow at the ready. Clary unsheathed her seraph blade, the warm blue glow washing over her, casting eerie shadows along her arms.

Alec pulled her below deck just as she heard a gunshot, followed by Victor Zsasz's bloodcurdling laughter.


End file.
